


no love in modern life

by Cerberusia



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mindfuck, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Halle/Alle) There are many things in Allelujah's life that would be made infinitely easier by not having Hallelujah constantly in the back of his mind. Just at the moment, he would be able to jerk off without a low voice in his ear going <i>why don't you...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	no love in modern life

**Author's Note:**

> Companion to 'peel it back and bite me'.

There are many things in Allelujah's life that would be made infinitely easier by not having Hallelujah constantly in the back of his mind. He could fight without that oily voice asking if he wants Hallelujah to take over, since he's so incompetent, still too weak to do what has to be done. He could be in GN particle-heavy environments - like, say, the Ptolemaios - without worrying that Hallelujah could always take over the body. He would be able to talk to people, anyone at all, without Hallelujah making crude comments.

Just at the moment, he would be able to jerk off without a low voice in his ear going _why don't you..._. This time, he wasn't able to even get his trousers off before Hallelujah started in. He always tries to get off as quickly and efficiently as possible, doesn't fantasise, tries not to think about anything at all, because he knows that Hallelujah will always twist it into something else, something dirty.

 _C'mon,_ says Hallelujah, _I can make it fun._

 _No._ Allelujah squeezes his eyes shut and tries to concentrate on nothing. He never likes Hallelujah's idea of 'fun'.

Hallelujah laughs, quietly for once, and Allelujah can feel warm breath on his ear. Hallelujah doesn't have a physical body of his own, but he can trick Allelujah's mind into thinking he does. Allelujah squeezes his eyes tighter.

 _Go away,_ he thinks as hard as he can. All he wants to do is get off in the minimum amount of time with maximum efficiency then go to sleep - even though he knows Hallelujah will just chase him into his dreams, at least he might not remember them when he wakes up.

 _Make me._ A tongue trails wetly up the shell of his ear and Allelujah jerks away, scrubbing phantom saliva from his skin. It's revolting, but when Hallelujah starts mouthing his neck, he breathes a little faster. He's always been terrible at hiding his emotions. Then there's a sharp pain where his neck meets his shoulder - Hallelujah _bites_ \- and his stomach muscles jump, heat spreading through him. That's the thing about sharing a body - the other person knows exactly what gets you off.

 _Close your eyes._ Namely this: being told what to do, being forced. He doesn't want to let Hallelujah do this - no, he doesn't want to want it. But Hallelujah will do it anyway. Allelujah takes a shaky breath and closes his eyes.

Now, without his sight to tell him that Hallelujah isn't really there, Hallelujah fills his other senses. Allelujah can hear his breathing, thinks he can even smell him. Hallelujah presses against his back, hands curled over Allelujah's hips. He doesn't need to use much force: they both have the benefit of Super Soldier enhancement and training, but they both know that Hallelujah with his instincts would win in a physical fight. That's enough.

One hand moves to rest low on his abdomen. Allelujah can feel Hallelujah's arousal hot at the back of his mind. Sometimes, he wonders whether this counts as sex. Does it count if it's your alternate personality? If it's all in your head?

 _You think too much,_ , says Hallelujah - Allelujah can feel the eye-roll - and quickly undoes Allelujah's trousers. Logically, Allelujah knows that it must be his hand that does that, since Hallelujah can't affect the physical world when he's not in control of the body, but it doesn't _feel_ like it. Then Hallelujah takes hold of his cock and Allelujah's head falls back against his shoulder. Is that his hand? Or is the sensation all in his head? It could be either, but he daren't open his eyes to find out. Whichever, Hallelujah is definitely is control of it.

Hallelujah is a solid presence against his back, even though that's impossible, as Allelujah gives in. It always happens like this, nowadays - Allelujah never wants it, but Hallelujah makes him want it. Hallelujah's free hand takes hold of Allelujah's hip and grips a little too hard, just how he likes it. His cock pulses in Hallelujah's firm grip as he strokes him slow and easy. That's how it works: Allelujah wants it over with, so Hallelujah drags it out, just to see him squirm. He's getting off on Allelujah's discomfort as much as he is the physical sensation.

 _You'd enjoy it if you relaxed a bit,_ says Hallelujah, squeezing him, and Allelujah makes a quiet noise which is not assent. He feels Hallelujah's smirk against his neck. And then Hallelujah opens his mouth and bites, just a little, and starts to pump his cock in earnest. The combined sensation sends off sparks behind his eyelids, and he curls further into the fetal position, breath coming harsh.

Hallelujah's free hand comes up to twist in his hair and pull his head back on to Hallelujah's shoulder. Now Hallelujah can see his expression - if that's even how this mental projection business works - and Allelujah feels painfully exposed. He thinks about hiding his face with his hands, but Hallelujah bites down harder: _Don't even try._

So he just bites his lip, tries to ignore his embarrassment and will this all to be over. He is abruptly aware of the rise and fall of Hallelujah's chest against his back. Still not real, it'll _never_ be real, but his own body betrays him by being led into believing that it is.

Hallelujah digs his nails harder into his hip, swipes his thumb over the head of his cock and says _There's a good boy,_ low and soft and mocking and yet terribly gentle, and Allelujah comes all over his stomach and Hallelujah's hand, vision blurring a little at the edges.

As he relaxes, Hallelujah's presence fades away, back into his mind. Of course, Hallelujah has come as well - that's how their body works. He slowly opens his eyes, adjusting to the relative brightness, and for a moment the room looks unfamiliar before it rights itself into familiar objects and shapes.

Looking down proves that it wasn't Allelujah's hand that Hallelujah was using. He can trick Allelujah's senses even to that extent, and as he cleans up, trying not to look at his body, awkward and embarrassed in his own skin, he finds that thought lingering in the back of his mind: if Hallelujah is strong enough to do that, how long before he can overpower Allelujah completely?

But then, it's pointless to worry about it: as Allelujah has known for a very long time, Hallelujah always gets what he wants.


End file.
